


Ice Rink Accidents

by inamamagic



Series: Couples Specials [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, It goes well-ish, they go ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: Jane and Petra pretend to be a couple to go ice-skating.(this is set around S2-3 ish, where Mateo and the twins are still babies. Obviously not at all canon-compliant. Would Petra even set foot in a public ice rink? Only for Jane)(Can be read as a standalone or out of order in the series)





	Ice Rink Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for one of my old fics and found a whole document with all my Jetra from 2016, and not only did it have this fic half written, but it also had the entire outline I'd planned for this series (that I thought I'd lost!). So I figured I'd just finish this up and post it anyway, for anyone who's still reading Jetra in 2019 haha. 
> 
> I so supremely apologise if there's a quality change in the writing because the first half is from 2016 (and all I changed was a comma) and the second is from 2019 so like... lol

After the Moira Cakes Incident, Jane and Petra are unable to go out together, less because of the complete and utter humiliation Jane now feels whenever she walks past the place, but more so because work commitments and Mateo keep getting in the way.  
  
Then Petra has the twins. For two months, she’s preoccupied with recovery and therapy and general readjustment, and Jane tries to do what she can to make the transition easier. Although they spend a lot of time together, a lot of it is safely _indoors_ , where nothing embarrassing can happen to anyone. Or at least, nothing publicly embarrassing.  
  
But then comes a weekend when they’re both free, and Rafael insists on taking all three of his children. As such, Petra and Jane find themselves with absolutely nothing to do for the first time in months.

Naturally, Petra suggests they go outside.  
  
“Petra, the last time we went outside together, we ended up getting _banned_ from an establishment.”  
  
“That’s not true,” says Petra. “The last time we went out together, we went to the clinic for my checkup.”  
  
Jane raises an eyebrow at Petra, who simply raises an eyebrow back, because she knows that Jane can't argue with the facts. Jane keeps her gaze fixed on Petra’s cool blue eyes, and the Petra stares back, just as determined to have her way.

After all of five seconds, Jane gives in. "Fine," she says, throwing her hands up. "Let's go out."  
  
Petra smiles, and her whole face practically glows. Jane can't help but smile along with her.

“I found discounts at the skating rink for couples,” says Petra quickly, hopping off the sofa and grabbing her purse off the table.

“I see you’ve already planned this,” says Jane.

“Nope,” says Petra, turning towards her. “Just a coincidence.” 

“Mhmm,” says Jane. “A coincidence.” 

“A coincidence,” repeats Petra. Jane laughs. 

And this _coincidence_ is how they find themselves in front of the indoor ice rink an hour later, staring at a sign that reads COUPLES SKATE 50% OFF. 

“But we’re not a couple,” says Jane. Petra chuckles and digs around her handbag. Jane frowns, but then Petra picks up the ring that she’d given Jane when they’d pretended to be engaged at Moira’s. 

“For a few hours, we can be,” she says, handing it to Jane, who can’t help but smile. 

“We should seriously stop making this a thing,” she says. 

“On the contrary,” says Petra, her eyes gleaming, “I think we should definitely make this a thing.” 

Jane’s heart skitters, and her cheeks heat up. She lets out a small laugh and slides the ring onto her finger. If Petra genuinely means what she just said, it could change everything. 

But Petra can’t be serious. Jane chuckles again and clears her throat. Of course Petra can’t be serious. Petra only dates hot people. Or rich people. Or both (like Rafael). In any case, they’re just too different, and they both know it. They’re good as friends. Maybe it’s best that it stays that way.  
  
“Shall we?” says Petra, holding out her hand.”  
  
Jane sighs. "Fine. Let's do this. 

Petra smiles again, and Jane takes her hand. It's cool and rough under her skin, and she feels a slight shiver travel down her spine when Petra draws closer to her. When they walk inside, Jane is all too aware of Petra’s arm against hers, too conscious of how her figure forms a tall barrier she feels simultaneously safe and scared around. Safe, because she knows that Petra will look out for her, as long as she’s on her side. 

Scared because Jane’s had her heart broken so many times over the past year, and she’s just not sure if she can take another one. 

The guy at the counter looks up at them. “Couple?” 

Petra smiles. “Yeah. It's our anniversary actually. Right babe?” She looks at Jane. 

 _Wow, no time wasted huh_ , thinks Jane, but puts on a matching smile and nods. 

“Yeah,” she says, trying not to trip over the lie. “We’re going old school to celebrate.” 

“Well congratulations,” says the guy. “Do you have your own skates?” 

“No, we’ll be renting today,” says Petra. 

“Cool,” says the guy. “Well, you can get that stuff over there, and it’ll be eleven-ninety.” 

While Petra settles the bill, Jane wanders over to look at the rink, picking at the sleeve of her cardigan. It’s not particularly full, and there aren’t as many couples as she thought there would be. It’s mostly peppered with teenagers and one child prodigy, decked out in a sparkly blue outfit and practising spins that Jane can’t even hope to begin to do. 

“Jane?” 

“Huh?” 

Petra is standing behind her. “Let’s go get our skates.” 

Once they’re all fitted and ready to go, Jane wobbles onto the ice, holding onto the walls of the rink and trying to find her balance. Petra glides away, skating around the rink with her hands in her pockets. Jane watches her go, realising that she’s never seen Petra look so carefree. 

Petra draws to a stop near Jane. “Come,” she says, holding out her hand. “You’ll ease into it once you start again.” 

Jane takes her hand. Petra begins to skate again, a lot slower this time. Jane holds on tight, trying not to slip, but she finds that Petra’s right. The longer they skate for, the less scared Jane is of slipping. It helps that Petra’s very steady, and Jane trusts her so it’s a lot easier for her to relax.

They fall into a quick rhythm soon, hands tight in each other’s as they skate around the rink. The music’s loud and headache-inducing, but she stops noticing it so much on their fourth round (or is it fifth? She’s lost count).

“This is nice,” she says. Petra nods, her smile bright and airy.

“It is,” she says. “Are you okay to skate on your own now?”

Jane thinks she’ll do fine, but she doesn’t want to let go of Petra’s hand. Still, she nods, not wanting to really impose, but before they can let go of each other, a screeching child comes barreling through them.

Jane screams and feels herself getting yanked aside, but she immediately falls flat on the ice with a hard thump. Her fingers are still locked into Petra’s – she figures that Petra had tried to pull her away but the girl had gotten in the way first.

Petra looks a little disheveled. The girl is a few feet away, a lump of red wool and yowling cries. Someone speeds over to her and helps her to her feet again. Jane sits up even though her ass twinges in pain and inches towards Petra.

“Are you okay? Oh my god!”

“I’m fine,” Petra grunts, getting to her feet, but standing is a lot harder for Jane, who slips twice and falls back. She groans, legs splayed in front of her.

“Petra help me!”

Petra does _not_ help for a good five seconds, because she’s too busy laughing at Jane, who groans as she slips again. Jane’s half embarrassed, but half in awe of the sweet way Petra’s expression shines when she’s genuinely laughing. It’s rare to see, but when it comes out, it’s so priceless.

“Petra!” she squeaks.

“I’m sorry,” Petra snorts, still laughing as she bends to help Jane to her feet, but this only results in both of them falling over each other. Now it’s Jane’s turn to laugh, her head falling onto Petra’s shoulder as their bodies squirm around on the ice, trying to find stability.

Petra gets to her feet again and holds out her hands, but when Jane makes to stand, she stops her. “No wait. I’ll drag you to the edge and you can use the wall to support yourself.”

“You’re not going to _drag_ me across the ice!” Jane exclaims, but Petra’s already begun to pull her along. Jane can’t lie, this is a lot easier than struggling to stand, but her jeans are getting a little damp and it’s uncomfortable.

One of the ice rink’s staff members comes speeding to them, a beacon in neon green. “Excuse me miss, you can’t drag your friend across the ice!”

“Well I didn’t see you assisting us when we needed it,” Petra says, her voice as cold as the damp that’s seeping through Jane’s jeans right now. “And she’s not my friend, she’s my girlfriend.”

Quite contrary to the cold underneath her thighs, Jane’s cheeks heat up. The guy starts stammering an apology but Petra shuts him down.

“Are you going to help me help her up or are you going to keep wasting our time?” she snaps. The guy mutters another apology and holds his hands out to Jane. With his and Petra’s support, she manages to get back on her feet, but her butt and lower back are aching from the fall and the cold now.

Petra waits for the guy to skate away before turning to Jane again. “Are you okay?” she asks. Jane nods.

“Yeah but I think I’m done skating for the day,” she says, turning to try to inspect the back of her jeans. “Kinda cold.”

“We can go have something hot to drink before going back,” Petra says. “On me? Because I laughed when you fell.”

Jane chuckles. “It was kinda funny though.”

“It was,” Petra grins. “But I’d still like to make it up to you.”

Even though there’s a weird buzzing in Jane’s mind that makes her feel like she should refuse, she nods, stomping on her nerves. “Sure,” she says.

Petra’s smile could singlehandedly bring world peace, she thinks. A hand is offered again and Jane takes it, following Petra’s lead as she skates off to the rink exit. A year ago, she would’ve barely expected them to speak to each other, let alone hang out, but this, Jane thinks, as Petra puts an arm around her waist to help her off the ice, this is much better than she could’ve ever expected.

She leans into her for a moment, and Petra’s grip tightens, steadying her. “Are you okay?” she asks.

Jane smiles, happy to be in her arms. “I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
